


Devils Mist

by Glassyeyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emmas 18 tho, F/F, Overdose Warning, Regina is lowkey a karen, Talks of poverty, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassyeyes/pseuds/Glassyeyes
Summary: Regina has lived a lavish life, and lands her first job at the esteemed Storybrooke Academy. She feels that this is another step of her life plan. But upon meeting a hardworking blonde she starts to question her values, and the Academys credibility.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

“There we go. Finished” Regina sighed as she sat down the last box in the barren white apartment. 

“You still have to unbox them all” Kathryn chriped.

“That can wait until after I’m fed.” Cracking her back, Regina groaned as she gazed outside the window to the setting sun. Moving from the city to a four hour away town was unsurprisingly exhausting. “Hey I saw a small diner on the way in. I’ll pay, you drive.” Tossing her keys to her friend, she headed towards the doors. 

The drive was unnervingly short. Growing up in a large city, Regina had grown accustomed to ghastly traffic, and never ending traffic lights. The diner itself was small, with a glitchy red neon sign illuminating the old pavement.

The place was surprisingly busy. Teens busling everywhere. Grumpy men brooding over coffee.Tired parents scolding their kids.It was so… quaint. It was like walking into one of those old 70’s sic coms.

Kathryn was the first to move into an empty booth, and Regina followed suit. Sticky tables, and cracking pleather seats, but what could be expected of such a… quaint town diner. Regina swallowed the unpleasant feeling forming it’s way up her throat. She begrudgingly has to admit she’s a bit… judgemental. Nothing too pronounced, but growing up with the best she expects the same as an adult. 

“Drinks?” A light voice jumps her out of thought, and she glares up to find provocative bright jagged jade eyes boring down into her own. It’s unsettling how fast her stomach turned.

“I’ll just have some water, thanks. Regina?” Her friend looked at her expectlvley. 

“Hmm… Yes I’ll take some coffee.” Suddenly catching up with herself she hastily added. “Thank you”

“Coffee at 8pm, someone's tired.” A small sly smile formed on thin pink lips, before turning around.

“God did you see those eyes?” Kathryn whispered. 

“Kathryn” Regina hissed

“What? She can’t hear us, and even if she does it’s not like we’re speaking ill of her” Kathryn shrugged nonchalantly. Her best friend was always first to jump on gossip. It was fun as teens, but quickly was becoming distracting with age.

“Still it’s not polite, and more importantly it’s not interesting.” Despite her authoritative tone, the last little part tugged at Regina.

“Alright, alright, Ms. Manners” Kathryn put her hands up in defeat. “Tell me more about this job that dragged you all the way to this bum fuck nowhere town” Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her friend’s profanity. Again fun as teens, tiring as she grew.

“For your information, this “bum fuck”....” her voice simmering to a whisper before switching completely “nowhere town is where a beyond rich gated communities stay, and pays a pretty penny to teach their children” Regina spoke smugly. To be truthful Storybrooke Academy was known throughout the country, and to land it as her first job filled her with a sense of pride.

“Alright, answer me this why is dinner so…” Kathryn gestured around.

“The poor like to flock around nice areas. Receive the tax benefits for none of the work” Regina rolled the statement out without hesitation.

“Have you decided on your order?” The same startling eyes met hers again as the waitress set down their drinks. Regina felt her throat dry as she watched blonde hair fall lose from the waitress ponytail, and caress pale cheeks. It was alarmingly attractive. “I wonder how old she is?” “I’d recommend Granny’s grilled cheese, it’s a lifesaver on tired days.”

“Hmm.” Clearing her throat, she inwardly chastised herself for such thoughts. “Yes that sounds wonderful.” She smiles widely, as the blonde writes down her order.

“I’ll take the chilli special.” The blonde nods, and heads off to another table.

“So uninteresting I take it?” Her friends playfully bites.

“I don’t know what you’re referring too” Regina averts her eyes, and take a sip of her coffee.

“No, no you’re right there is more interesting things to talk about. Like you’re sudden fondness of a food you detest.” Her friends amusement did not strike same as Regina. 

“It’s a new a town, why not try new things?” Shrugging, she takes a another sip of coffee finding the taste was addictive. “For diner coffee this is awfully well made” she comments to Kathryn, but mostly to herself. 

“Thanks, I finally got Granny to change to a new brand, instead of that old crap she use to use.” The blonde back with their food spoke with the slightest showing of pride. “How long has she been there?” Regina thought.

“Well I am very glad you did..” She hesitates as she looks at the girl’s name tag. “...Emma” Her minds internally rolls the name around.

Squinting her eyes,Emma tightly smiles, and speaks. “No problem, Miss.”

“Regina” Her name is rolling off her tongue before she even thinks about it.

“Huh?” The blonde looks at her confused.

“Regina Mills. I’m Regina Mills.” “What the hell am I doing!?” She asks in her head, but still continues. “I’m a new teacher at Storybrooke Academy.” She’s awkwardly adds before she offers her hand to Emma.

“Congratulations.” The blonde says shortly, and firmly shakes Regina's hand. She has to try to suppress a shiver at “Are her hands made out of ice?” Thoughts quickly flash through her mind of how she could warm Emma’s hands. “Stop that” her mind warns.

“I’m quite nervous in fact, it’s my first job.” She’s not nervous at all, on the inside she knows she’s just bragging. Her stomach twists as the blonde stares at her with an unreadable expression. Her mouth slightly agape, and her eyes look hardened. “Is she surprised, impressed… she almost looks upset?”

“EMMA!” The blonde looks shocked at the break of silence, but then quickly schools her features. Regina watches as the blonde leaves without another word towards an old woman, who she could only presume was Granny.

When they leave Regina finds herself leaving an awfully large tip, and even as she walks out the door she finds her eyes straying back in hopes of a sight of those unholy green eyes. She would never admit it, but she hoped she’ll meet the blonde again.


	2. Chapter 2

Green eyes haunted her throughout days, and nights. Those eyes had taken the reigns of her mind, and stole her thoughts whenever they pleased. Regina had been in Storybrooke for two weeks, and everywhere she went, she caught glimpses of blonde hair, pale skin, and those green eyes. Each time a little part of her wanting to go talk, laugh, tou- “You don’t even know her last name.” She chaitses herself. But she couldn’t help but wonder how fun it would be to find out.

“But that does not matter today. Today I need to be my best, not wondering what her best is.” Smoothing away any tiny unnoticeable blemishes on her pencil skirt, she sighs looking in the mirror as pride fills her. She was gorgeous, anyone could tell. “Especially young impressionable blondes.” Her mind traitorously whispered.

Agitation filled her once again. “Today is not for impressing mysterious blondes, today is the day to be making first impressions, and preparing for the upcoming school year.’ She scolded herself.

Storybrooke Academy itself, like the rest of the town, was a quaint oddity. Despite being a highly recognised school for academic achievement, and overall being the best of the best, it looked nothing like expected. Instead of a state of the art facility, with top notch technology, it was a large gothic building, that looked untouched for centuries. As Regina continued walking the more, and more she noticed. Cracking statues, that have lived far longer than she ever will, filled every corner, and as she walked she found an outdoor area, a old chipped gray pathway lied surrounded by a garden leading to a corridor, and in the middle was a circle of verdure, and poppy flowers. A dusty cold gray statue of an angel stood headless. Fleeting light escapes the gray clouds, and illuminates her. The wings spread out as stone hands reach for the sky.

“Scary is it?” She turns to see a short petite brunette standing there. “Local legends says she was destroyed in the Battle of Eden, and ever since the devil reigns her terror.”

“Excuse me?” “Why was this woman telling me campfire stories?”

“Oh where are my manners, I’m Mary Margaret White.” The woman chirped. “I teach the zoology class, and you?”

“Regina Mills, the new language arts teacher.” She watches as the regonistion flows through the younger brunette eyes. Pride flowed through Regina.

“Ahh, are you excited?”

“Thrilled ”Regina says dully.

“Well then, we should make it to the auditorium.” She spoke so happily, and Regina felt oddly envious. “Don’t feel bad if you get lost, I’ve taught here forever, and I still get lost.” Mary chuckles, as Regina wonders how old she could be to teach so long at such a prestigious school. 

After finding their way to the auditorium, Regina decided she had reached her quota for Mary Margaret White. The woman talked incessantly on idle things such as how the bird population is increasing, and how she is glad for the warm weather since it makes the environment more habitable. 

The auditorium was a gigantic room, where what looked like medieval bleachers, crafted from marble, sat over a couple hundred teachers near the stage. Taking the nearest seat in front of the rows of teachers. A lady who looked to be in her mid sixties, takes the stage, and Regina recognises her instantly as the Principal, Cora Heart.

In her hand she held a microphone, and Regina wonders to what extent does this building hold electricity. Currently it seemed that the only light came from the glass ceilings from above, but in this room, it was lit by artificial lights. A curious thought she would have to explore more. 

“It’s that time again. I hope all of you are well prepared.” Cora began to speak, her voice seeming playful, but something unsettling struck Regina as queer. “I welcome any new staff members, and give a warm welcome back to those returning. I would like before we go over plans, and schedules for this year, to deliver a message about Storybrooke Academy. Now I know for harden veterans at this school have this memorized.” Cora chuckles. “But for the newcomers, or those forgetful I would like to introduce you to the school motto. ‘The Best for the Best’. Here in Storybrooke Academy we only accept the best: supplies, students, and faculty. Anything subpar, say a faulty textbook, broken calculators, troublesome students, even a burdensome staff member is exterminated.” Something darker shadowing over her eyes. “We as educators, are here to make the best, nothing less, so we must expect the same from ourselves.”

Regina watches idly, bored, and quite content with everything said.

“Now then, we have cleared that up, I’ll let Miss Swan continue with schedules, and plans for the next few weeks.” Cora says with one last smile, and exits the stage. 

Her heart skipped a beat, and her breath hitched as Regina watched the last person she expected to walk onto the stage. Long blonde hair, longer than Regina first thought, walked on stage with a clipboard, and her own microphone.

Thoughts piled up in her head. “Who was Emma Swan? If she worked here, why would she work at that dingy diner? How old did that make her? What was her job?” The blonde kept becoming more, and more mysterious the more she saw her. 

“The new dress code requires....”The blonde spoke with so much more dignity than she did in the diner. “ ...and new teachers are to come see me for their room numbers, schedule, students information, and any question he or she may have…” “Oh god did I hear that right?” Regina felt anxiety build in her at the thought of talking to the blonde. Of course she wanted to talk to the blonde, but it made her feel ridiculously nervous. She found it irksome how the blonde messed with her, with nothing more but her appearance. Inside Regina knew the blonde would think little about her and maybe it was exactly that which irked her. Emma wasn’t worrying about speaking to Regina, she probably forgot about the whole diner experience. Meanwhile Regina has done nothing but obsess over her. 

Too warped in thought, Regina hadn’t noticed Emma had finished speaking, and the rest of the teachers had started fleeing the room. When she finally does look up, she notices the blonde seated at the front bleacher talking to a ruggish man standing up. Regina felt queer as she watched the interaction occur. Each laugh from the blonde stuck a peculiar chord inside her chest. 

Shaking the feeling off, she elegantly made her way up. “Ms. Swan.” Regina greeted as Emma looked up at her, along with the man.

“Ahh, one of the new teachers.” Emma said with an airy voice, not bothering to look up. “I have your stuff right here.” Regina watches as the blonde digs through a bag next to her. “You’ll be teaching in room 402, and here is…’ Emma pauses as she struggles to pull something out. “... Your schedule, and your attendance sheet, which will inform you of all the students you have. I would recommend asking around about who all you have, so you can strategize how you’ll handle them.”

“Aye I bet you I’ve had a few of your students, if you want any suggestions on how to deal with them.” The man spoke with a pronounced scottish accent. “And Em’s over here knows about everyone.”

“About?’ Emma says incredulously. “There’s not a single person who I can’t tell you about.” A smug smile slides onto the blonde's face as she puffs her chest.

“Since you’re so knowledgeable. Why don’t you stop by my room, and fill me in.” She bites her lip before adding. “On the town, and school since I’m new.” 

“I mean Ems’ has you for her homeroom teacher, don’t ya?” The scottish man pipes in.

“Yep.” Emma popping the p at end. 

“Oh, are you are an assistant teacher?” ‘Oh dear god’ Regina hoped this wasn’t going where she thought it going.

“Nope.” Emma replied popping the p again.

“A really watchful supervisor?” ‘Oh god, oh god, oh god” 

“Nope.” The popping was beginning on her nerves

“A n-”

“She’s a student.” A scottish accent interrupted.

‘Dear Fuck’ Regina thought ‘I’m flirting with someone half my age! Oh god does this make me a… No, no you didn’t know, and nothing happened, everything is fine.’

“So why are you here, Miss Swan.” Regina hoped that her more professional tone, would allow her some mental distance from previous thoughts.

“I’m president of the student body.” There’s cheeky tone in the way she speaks. “College likes a girl who gets really involve.”

“So to be a full time student, and help run the school, and work shifts at the diner, that’s a lot of work for one girl.” She makes sure to emphasize the girl. “So young, you don’t wanna wear yourself out too soon.” Regina tisked.

“Gotta make ends meet.” Emma says with a chuckle averting her eyes. The man to her left clears his throat, before awkwardly getting up, and speaking. 

“Regina, was it?” His blue eyes stare intensely into hers. “Let me show you the way to your room. It’s stupidly easy to get lost in the place.” He adds with a short breathy chuckle.


End file.
